Us protegiré amb somriures i rialles
by Sora2937
Summary: És cert que no sóc hàbil com en Leo, ni intel·ligent com en Donnie ni fort com en Raph però aquell dia em vaig prometre a mi mateix que protegiria la meva família a la meva manera.


Els personatges de les tortugues ninja no em pertanyen, són propietat de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laid, així com de Nickelodeon.

* * *

Vivim a les cloaques, un lloc fred, humit i fosc, lluny de les mirades dels humans.

Vivim amb les coses que recollim, bé, que el nostre pare recull, de les escombraries: màquines o joguines que els humans llencen, vet a saber per quin motiu ja que encara funcionen.

Vivim amb el menjar provinent dels containers marrons o que està amuntegat al costat dels supermercats. Menjar que a vegades falta.

Sí, d'acord, vivim en la misèria, però res d'això m'importa... O pot ser sí, però ho amago.

Quan era petit, més petit que ara, quasi havíem acabat de néixer o més aviat de renéixer ja que feia anys que havia trencat la closca de l'ou en aquell terrari. En definitiva, feia poc que havíem mutat, jo era una mica diferent a com sóc ara. No era tan alegre ni feia tantes bromes. Simplement, m'asseia en un racó amb el meu osset de peluix i pensava. Pensava en el què ens passava, en la nostra manera de viure, en el per què era tan dèbil o lent d'aprendre en els entrenaments amb el nostre pare i per què no podíem pujar a la superfície. Els havia vist per l'entrada de les cloaques, els humans feien coses increïbles, espectacles de llum i colors, música, màgia amb les olors. Però res d'això podíem gaudir perquè el pare ja ens havia avisat que els humans no ens acceptarien, que no ens entendrien i ens tancarien en laboratoris.

Així que aquí estàvem, en la nostra casa trista i freda.

Sí, era una casa trista que, a excepció de quan jugàvem que s'omplia de rialles i crits, restava en silenci on cada un feia les seves coses: Splinter moltes vegades estava a fora recollint objectes o menjar, Leo entrenant, Raph maltractant el sac de sorra amb el seu mal humor que augmentava cada dia i amenaçava en explotar en qualsevol moment, Donnie llegint o trastejant amb objectes diversos, i jo... jo pensant maneres de canviar aquesta casa que més que acollir-nos ens ofegava.

Crec que fou l'arribada de la televisió el què va canviar la meva actitud de veure el món i per tant, d'actuar.

Quan el pare la portà i ens l'ensenyà, vaig canviar el meu racó per la catifa del seu davant. Vaig pensar que pot ser aquella màquina em donaria les respostes que tan volia trobar.

I així va ser.

Un dia, estava veient el capítol d'una sèrie en el qual l'amic del protagonista es sacrificava per salvar a l'altre. Abans de separar-se, però, el sacrificat exclamà:

" _No importa quant difícil sigui el camí o_

 _els obstacles que et barrin el pas: Somriu i riu sempre!"_

En sentir-ho, vaig córrer al lavabo on em vaig enfilar al tamboret per estar a l'altura del mirall. Immediatament, vaig començar a somriure i a fer ganyotes divertides que em provocaren el riure. Un cop em vaig tranquil·litzar de l'atac de riure, em vaig sentir com més lleuger i relaxat. La meva ment, lliure de tot el què la retenia i preocupava, pensava les coses amb més claredat: no importava com de negre es veiés la situació, sempre hi hauria blanc per fer-la més lleugera.

Amb aquest descobriment, em vaig recordar dels meus germans. Ells també havien d'experimentar aquella lleugeresa de manera que, sense perdre més temps, vaig idear un pla amb l'objectiu de fer-los sentir així.

Un cop tot estigué preparat, em vaig dirigir al dojo on estaven practicant unes kates. Després de comptar mentalment fins a tres, els vaig llençar un globus d'aigua amb una mica de pintura. Primer rebé Leo que acabà empastifat de blau. En veure-ho, els altres dos esclataren a riure. El segon en rebre fou Raph que quedà entintat de vermell, fet que intensificà el riure de Donnie i Leo inicià a riure. Finalment, arribà el torn de Donnie que acabà tot violeta pel que Leo incrementà el riure mentre en Donnie callava sorprès. Notant a faltar una riallada, miro cap al meu segon germà gran, per veure'l bastant enfadat. Tement per la meva closca, començo a retirar-me per finalment a córrer quan en Rapha començà a perseguir-me per tota la guarida.

Finalment, després de mitja hora de carreres, m'atrapà i, lluny de donar-me una clatellada, em donà una abraçada pel que jo vaig acabar empastifat de vermell. Satisfet i veient la fila que fèiem, Rapha esclatà a riure. Riure que s'uniren les d'en Leo, Donnie i meva.

Després de netejar-nos i talment com si hagués fet un truc de màgia, els meus germans no relaxaren els seus somriures en tot el dia, i fins i tot, davant la meva incredulitat, en Raph estigué d'un humor immillorable, no deixà anar cap renec ni explotava a la mínima provocació, al contrari, s'unia a les meves bromes.

Així, veient el poder d'aquelles paraules, les vaig adoptar i convertir el meu lema personal. I tot i que de vegades em venen ganes d'abandonar-lo i asseure'm en un racó, sempre recordo aquell capítol, els sentiments que provocaren aquelles paraules en el meu "jo" més jove i finalment, les cares d'alegria dels meus germans i pare. Així, sóc capaç de trobar les forces necessàries per dur a terme la meva premissa... Això, juntament amb el sucre dels dolços que menjo i el trastorn de dèficit d'atenció i d'hiperactivitat, que segons en Donnie tinc, que fan la resta.

És cert que no sóc hàbil com en Leo, ni intel·ligent com en Donnie ni fort com en Raph però aquell dia em vaig prometre a mi mateix que protegiria la meva família a la meva manera: mentre sigui capaç de provocar-los somriures i rialles i fer-los oblidar la pressió en la que vivim, ja em sento satisfet.

* * *

Als que heu arribat fins aquí, espero que us hagi agradat aquesta mini història. Recordeu, els review són gratis i per l'autor un autèntic premi :3 Ens llegim a la propera~


End file.
